


Just for a Moment

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, a tiny little bit plot and characterization though, mild d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is frustrated and confused, which makes him angry. Mikasa won't let him do his daily chores out of concern for his already long healed injuries. Sometimes, Eren thinks, only Corporal Levi understands and knows what he truly needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Moment

Eren really didn‘t know how to deal with his emotions. And emotions, well, he had a lot of them. 

Most of the time, he wasn‘t angry though, but just really confused. The anger came afterwards, as a consequence of _just not knowing things_. Where was his father? What was in the basement? Why was he able to turn into a Titan? Why could others turn into Titans? What exactly _were_ Titans? Why the hell did Annie betray them?

It exhausted him, exhaustion turned into frustration and frustration turned into anger. 

 

“What the fuck, Mikasa, just let me go!“ Eren stomped his foot as strongly into the ground as possible, like he used to when he was a toddler. Okay, it was a habit he hadn‘t quite gotten rid of yet. 

He should do something about it, though, if he had done this in his Titan form, he‘d probably have destroyed everything in a ten metre radius. 

The girl, who was his only family left in this world, looked at him with seemingly empty eyes, carrying two heavy sacks of supplies in the hand which didn‘t hold Eren back from just doing the same. She understood Eren‘s inner turmoil, but that did not stop her from worrying. 

“No, Eren, you cannot lift heavy things yet, you were injured two days ago, just let me do it...“ 

Eren hated Mikasa always mothering him, he hated looking like he was weak, he hated _being_ weak. He could stomach some pain, everyone should have learned that by now, he thought, he just wanted to be valuable. So many people died when he had chased Annie, so many people had already died for him, he doesn‘t know how many. 

He doesn‘t know anything, he is so confused and he doesn‘t want to think about it. He just wanted to _do_ something, have some structure in his life, feel the pain of hard work, feel the pain of his guilt, of his goal. 

Suddenly, there was a loud voice behind Eren and Mikasa. 

“What the hell, Jäger, are you seriously letting do her all the work? Do you really have no shame at all, brat? I want to see four fucking sacks in each of your gross new hands, in five... four... three...“ 

“Yes, Sir!“

Eren paled at the sight of Levi leaning against the wall, trying to take away the weight from his injured leg, and ran for the sacks. 

“Bur _Sir_ “, _oh Mikasa, shut up_ , “he was injured just two days ago, don‘t you think he should get some rest? I will do twice the work!“ Mikasa also went for the sacks, but the Corporal‘s icy glare stopped her. 

“Do you have any idea how shitty it is not being able to do anything while everyone around you is busy?“ Levi gritted his teeth and straightened, putting his weight evenly onto both of his legs. He didn‘t even flinch. “Sometimes, especially when life is crappy and all of it goes to hell, you just want do something and fucking carry some sacks of who-knows-what until it hurts like a bitch just to not having to think about stuff.“ 

Eren, who already grabbed eight sacks of grain, turned around and met Levi‘s steely eyes. 

What he saw was the same frustration he felt. 

Mikasa didn‘t say anything after Levi‘s little speech, didn‘t even give him a nasty look, and she and Eren continued to work silently under the supervision of their injured Corporal. 

______

 

In the evening, Eren went down to the kitchens to prepare some tea. During the weeks he had spent with the Special Ops Squad - his heart ached at the memories - he learned how Corporal likes his tea. 

Also putting some dark chocolate onto the tray, he made his way up to Levi‘s office. After polite, gentle knocks - contrary to popular belief, Eren actually knew how to behave himself, especially around his Corporal - he was permitted entrance, Levi‘s voice much quieter than before. 

“Good evening, Sir, I brought you some tea.“ He looked at Levi, not smiling - Levi and he had a silent agreement not to unnecessarily smile or make small talk, they both really weren‘t the type for hollow gestures and phrases. 

Levi lay on a really hideous plush sofa, his bad foot propped up on some pillows. On the other side of the room, there was a huge desk on which paperwork formed not so small piles. When he saw Eren having difficulties with placing down the tray, he said, “just shove away these papers, they can wait until tomorrow. Apparently I can do them, now that I am an invalid.“ 

Eren noticed the annoyed tone of Levi‘s usually already snarky speech, but somehow he knew it wasn‘t directed at him. 

“I didn‘t ask for tea, brat.“ Levi turned around, still lying on the sofa, but now with his head propped up on his hand, looking curiously at the boy who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, since all the sitting space was either full of paperwork or full of... Corporal. 

“I wanted to say thank you for earlier“, Eren said. When Levi said nothing, he elaborated. “For, you know, understanding what I needed at the moment.“ 

Levi just stared at him with a bored face, but the annoyed tone in his voice had vanished. He almost sounded... intrigued. “What exactly is it that you need, Jäger?“ 

“I need a distraction. I don‘t need to be taken care of, I need to work for what I want“, Eren said bitterly, letting his frustration seep into his words. “I want to feel the pain of the work, I want to do something, I want to“, he swallowed, and Levi‘s eyes followed the motion of the boy‘s throat, “I want to not be able to think. Just for a few moments.“ 

Levi switched into a sitting position, face unreadable. Only his eyes became a shade darker, Eren noticed. In contrast to his pale face, Corporal‘s eyes looked as dangerous as they looked beautiful. 

Also knowing. Understanding. 

Sometimes, Eren thought, Corporal was the only person who really understood his goals and his ways to achieve them. He let Eren make his own decisions, he let Eren fall with his face into the dirt, just to help him getting up again. He yelled at Eren, gave him hard work, gave him orders and structure. 

Levi and Eren looked at each other and knew; they needed the same thing, a distraction. And they understood each other. 

“Come here“, Levi said, voice suddenly a lot darker than usual. Eren went over to his Corporal and only stopped mere centimetres before the other man. He looked down at him, down at this short man whom he trusted so much, who radiated so much authority. The only man whose orders he really would obey. 

“Kneel.“ Eren did so without thinking. He could feel Levi‘s breath now, their faces were almost touching. He kind of knew what was about to happen and he would lie if he said he had never thought about Corporal in this way. During their weeks with the Special Ops Squad, there were a lot of moments they had spent together, with no one else around, either cleaning or training. Eren would think about this moments at night in his cell, knowing full well he had developed a terribly huge crush on his superior officer, maybe had been having it since he was a child, idolizing Humanity‘s Strongerst Soldier. He would then let his hands slide down his body, pretending they were _his_ hands, and touch himself. But he‘d always remind himself afterwards that this was just a crush, something he‘d never be able to feel, to achieve, as much as he wanted to. 

But maybe, just maybe, Levi and he were more alike than he originally thought, Eren mused, when he saw Levi‘s pupils dilating after realising how obedient Eren really was, even in this kind of situation.

Levi took the boy‘s face into his hands. “Do you really want this, Eren?“ His voice was earnest, but something burned underneath the sincerity. Something that made Eren suddenly quiver. 

“Yes, Sir.“ 

“Will you work hard to receive your reward?“ 

“Yes, Sir.“

“Even if it hurts?“ 

“Even then.“ 

Eren‘s voice trembled, suddenly filled with want. 

Levi let his stern expression break into a tiny little smirk. 

“Good boy.“ 

He brought Eren‘s face, still in his hold, to his own and kissed him, parted his lips with his tongue, sighing at how marvelous it felt. The kiss was purposeful and passionate and when he began to explore Eren‘s mouth, he received the most beautiful moan of the soldier. His soldier. 

Much too soon for Eren, Levi broke the kiss, breathing a bit faster then before, and stroked Eren‘s heated face. 

Levi smirked again when he saw Eren looking down at his black-clad crotch, more precisely at the bulge that had begun to grow there. “Open my pants“, the Corporal ordered, “take me out and suck me.“ 

Eren‘s breath hitched and he looked into grey eyes which weren‘t so cold anymore. He... he had never done this before, what was he supposed to do? What if he‘d embarrass himself in front of his hero? What... 

Corporal‘s glistening lips caught his attention and suddenly he realised they were glistening because they had just kissed. Levi wanted this. He, Eren, wanted this, he wanted this so badly his pants already sported a little wet spot. 

And the best thing was - he didn‘t have to think about anything else. 

“Yes, Sir!“, he answered enthusiastically and Levi‘s smirk changed into a real smile as Eren fumbled around his zipper. 

Such a shitty brat. 

Such a good boy. 

Finally, Eren‘s mouth latched onto Levi‘s cock and it had to be the most sloppy blow job in the history of Humanity, but... Eren put so much work into it, as he vigorously sucked at and kissed Levi‘s cock, he put so much effort into giving Levi pleasure that the older man had to groan loudly. 

Eren looked like he wouldn‘t like to be anywhere else then with him at this moment, he seemed like everything he ever wanted to do was kissing and admiring his Corporal‘s private parts. 

Eren didn‘t even think about it - Eren finally didn‘t think about anything but how Corporal smelled, how Corporal tasted, how Corporal sounded while he - he, of all people - was allowed to touch him. He couldn‘t take it anymore, so while tried to put more of Levi‘s length into his mouth and cupping his balls with one hand, he went for his own trousers, his own crotch with the other one. 

Levi‘s head had been resting against the wall, his eyes closed while the beautiful boy with his beautiful eyes down there sucked him off like the most eager bitch inside Wall Sina, but then he noticed that one of the hands, which had been digging their nails into his hips, went missing. He looked down to see Eren trying to touch himself, and he put both of his own hands into thick, brown hair, tugging sharp and suddenly, cold air hit his cock and all he could do was not to wince at the loss of contact. 

But this here was more important, Eren working hard was more important. 

“Haven‘t I told you you had to work hard first to earn your reward, my little dumb whore? What made you think you could just touch yourself?“ 

There was drool all over Eren‘s face, disgusting really, as he mumbled something.

“Speak up with that dirty mouth of yours, kid.“ He really enjoyed this, he noticed. Having Eren at his mercy, giving him what he needed so much. _Well. I need it myself, too, I guess._

“I am sorry, Sir!“ Again, that enthusiasm, the eagerness to please. Levi‘s cock twitched. He had planned to take his sweet time with his boy, but that could probably wait for another night. 

“What do you want, Eren?“, he asked instead, his voice almost affectionate. 

Eren was in a hazy state, his fingers trembled with the desire to touch Levi again, he just wanted to feel, feel his Corporal, taste him, see him, hear him. 

“I want you, Corporal“, he breathed, but clearly audible. 

“What a lazy ass reply. Specify, and stop drooling all over me, geez, you‘re such a wanton little thing, aren‘t you.“ Eren looked so young, still being held up by Levi‘s steely grip that had let go of his hair and wandered down to his chin, his shoulder. Levi shuddered at how much he wanted this boy, this kid, this soldier. His. His soldier.

Eren tried to wipe away all the spit on his face, and tried again. “I want... I want to feel you, to be all over me, under me, I want... oh Sir, please make me forget anything around me but you. Please use me and make me work hard for your pleasure, so I don‘t have to think.“

Eren‘s half-lidded eyes were pleading, but still so furious, still so determined, still so confused... Levi just wanted to wipe away everything on Eren‘s face and paint pure pleasure on it, pure adoration, pure ecstacy. 

The tea on the table was long forgotten.

Suddenly, the Corporal stood up, biting back the pain that shot through his ankle, and before Eren knew what was happening, his chest hit the sofa and Levi was kneeling behind him, tugging down both their trousers. 

The boy hadn‘t even time to think until Levi shoved his fingers into his mouth, commanding him to suck. 

“That‘s right, my darling boy, my wanton little bitch, just coat it with as much as spit as you have, you seem to have really lots of it, I like that...“ Levi‘s voice was almost soothing and he could feel fingers being drawn trough his hair while he put all his determination and effort into following the older man‘s orders. 

As suddenly as Levi put his fingers in his mouth, he removed them from it. “That could be a bit weird at the beginning, but it will get really good, boy, I promise“, Levi said, and Eren felt a wet finger at his asshole, going actually inside. He stopped breathing and Levi let him adjust for a moment, until he sucked some air into his lungs again. 

Eren couldn‘t think and it was _wonderful_. There was one more finger and it stopped being weird and started getting... 

_“Oh my, Levi-“,_ he shouted when his Corporal hit a spot inside of him - 

Corporal. He called his Corporal by his name. 

But Levi was too far gone to even notice, quickly adding a third finger, watching the lithe, young, beautiful boy writhing, eating up his fingers like the proper whore he was for his Corporal, completely mesmerized and wanting _so much more._

“Okay kid, that‘s it, you‘re gonna get the whole thing now, might hurt, but that‘s what you want, isn‘t it?“ Levi‘s speech slurred a bit, but he stopped caring altogether. 

Eren actually let out a heart breaking whine at the sudden loss of Levi‘s fingers inside him. 

“Yes please, Corporal, please, _please_.“ 

With a slow, but steady pace, Levi pushed his cock into Eren, feeling the tightness, the unbelievable heat, but still holding back a little, because the kid beneath him was in obvious pain. 

It really hurt, it really really hurt, and Eren propped himself up onto his elbows, let his head hang down and bit back a scream.

Oh, but he reveled in the pain. 

There was nothing but himself and the Corporal and the pain. It was glorious. 

Levi wanted to stop after not hearing anything from the boy, but Eren turned his head around. He grinned. That was enough approval for Levi to start moving in earnest. 

The pain was slowly receding and when Corporal hit that point again, Eren allowed himself to finally scream, and it spurred Levi on like nothing else.

He pounded into that greedy virgin ass, eliciting the most beautiful noises, all the forms of pleading he could ever get, and he wanted more, more, more of Eren, just as Eren wanted more of Levi, and they started to fall into a fast, hard rhythm, both of them too far gone to think or worry, they were in their own world, just feeling each other, understanding each other, and when Eren arched his back and moaned and covered the ugly sofa in white (and made it so much more beautiful, in Levi‘s opinion, although dirty, but he liked Eren‘s kind of dirty), Levi spilled into Eren. Both of their minds blanked out completely, and when Levi pulled out and turned Eren over, he saw the kid‘s face for the first time without any hint of anger or confusion, just pure bliss. 

That was when Levi leaned down to kiss this face, this most beautiful face of them all. 

He didn‘t think about what a mad idea it was to fall for the boy. 

Eren didn‘t think about how this could not have a future. 

They really didn‘t think about anything in this cruel, cruel world, because sometimes, you must escape the world when there is a chance, let it all behind you, let it be beautiful. 

Just for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated so I wrote something. I hope you enjoyed it! The smut was really hard to write for some reason.  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!  
> If you want to talk to me - AND I ALWAYS WANT TO TALK - do that on anewkindofthrill.tumblr.com (main blog) or anoldkindofthrill.tumblr.com (manga&anime, mostly SNK/Ereri).  
> Also, Cheese_kun and I are collaborating on a A/B/O Ereri fic - "Sparing Some Time". Check it out!


End file.
